Hybrid Theory
by Saiyachick
Summary: A new dream. A new promise. A new death. Half Vampire. Half Werewolf. Maria discovers a new army.
1. Chapter 1: Rebirth

Disclaimer: I own many things but the Twilight series is not one of them. All rights are deserved to Stephenie Meyers

-:-

Read and Review

-:-

**Hybrid Theory**

-:-

She leered at the whimpering animal before her. It had been so long ago since she had a companion of her own, but never in her life had Maria thought it would be a wolf. A werewolf. She had been a wanderer ever since the late eighteen hundreds after her former companion left her.

He joined a different coven. A sneer formed on her lips as she thought of the Cullen family. That life disgusted her. A life of destitution. A life trying to fight _it_. Bloodlust. The power to kill was inevitable and after so many years of bloodshed, none could deny the instinct.

Her hand traced over the matted hair over the wolf. A deep snarl rumbled from his chest, but she merely laughed. He couldn't escape. He couldn't fight off her newborns. At first the wolf fought two newborns with ease, tearing them apart one by one, but not even he could compete with more than five.

Such a rare creature this boy was. He smelled _awful _but one could only think of the possibilities. The reign of a new hour was to be deemed. No salvation. No restitution. No goodbyes into the night. Only time would tell what he would become. Something more. More powerful than _anyone _would ever dream.

After centuries of waiting for the perfect moment, for a sign, Maria's efforts had not been in vain. She purred gently against the wolf's neck and sank her teeth into his fur and flesh. Carnage. Waiting. Redemption. Acceptance. Her mind swam into a distant pool of memories as she allowed the venom to infect the boy's bloodstream.

She knew he was a boy. A boy who had lost a great deal in his life. The sheer agony and suffering in his eyes were blatant in his eyes. She offered him an escape. A new life. Nothing could compare to him after the transformation was complete. Vampire nor werewolf, no monsters in the dark or ghosts of the night could bring him down. If he survived, she chuckled to herself.

No. There was a great deal of potential in this young wolf. She pulled back and watched as the boy howled in pain. He screamed not out of pain, but out of a new beginning. Retribution and malice burned into his dark crimson eyes as he stared deeply into Maria's.

A new dream. A new promise. A new death.

Half vampire, half werewolf.

An abomination.

Jacob Black would never be the same.


	2. Chapter 2: Retribution

Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight series. That right belongs to Stephenie Meyers.

-:-

R&R

-:-

**Hybrid Theory**

-:-

Maria sneered and threw a swift kick into Jacob's ribs. "Get up you pathetic mongrel."

Jacob snarled at the vampire. Maria's lips turned up into a morbid grin as she stared at _her _creation. He survived. She watched as Jacob tilted his head to the side and sighed, a deep longing in his eyes. He softened as he gazed at her and bowed his head. She smirked in return at his obedience.

"At least your scent is bearable," Maria scoffed, tracing her hands over his matted fur. "You'll need a bath of course."

Jacob stared up in confusion, a pained expression coating his eyes. He would close them, and then open them again. Waiting. Nothing came. His eyes transfixed on Maria once more as he let out a small whine.

"You are probably wondering why you can't phase back?" Maria asked huskily. "Well my dear, you see, when one is bitten by a vampire, the _prey _is eternally bound in whatever state one was in. In your case, you were a wolf."

The harsh reality dawned on Jacob. Forever stuck. Forever gone. It didn't matter to him, for he never wanted to go back. To go back to nothing. All he ever wanted, all he ever _needed _was right in front of him. Maria. The irony stung heavily.

"Yes, I can see it within you," Maria purred into Jacob's ear. "_Love thy enemy_."

Jacob sighed into her touch and nuzzled the palm of her hand. He stared at Maria, curiosity burning in his crimson eyes. They were vivid. Lively.

"Shhh," Maria whispered, petting his matted fur. "Let me see something." She turned her head and narrowed her eyes. "Noah."

A sandy-haired man rushed into the room to Maria's side at once. "Yes ma'am?"

Maria then turned to Jacob and smiled. "Focus on his mind and let your thoughts be heard."

Jacob concentrated on Noah and closed his eyes, deep in thought. "Did it work?" Noah said monotonously. Jacob blinked and grinned. "It did."

Maria smiled in response and called in another vampire. It was a petite girl, with a deep crimson hue in her eyes. "Prepare him." Maria then turned to Jacob and nodded. "You need to be cleaned."

He nodded and complied with his new mistress, allowing the petite vampire to lead him to another room. Maria waited and began to dwell within her thoughts. The situation had worked more to her advantage than Maria ever thought. The wolf seemed captivated, and oddly enough, the boy intrigued her. The minutes passed and soon enough Jacob pranced back into the room.

"I see a great deal of suffering within you," Maria crooned, scratching his ear affectionately. "Will you tell me your story?"

Jacob nodded and turned to Noah once more. He closed his eyes and let out a soft purr. "Within time I can tell you my whole story, but now is not the time. I've been betrayed. Hurt. Lost. I ran away from my problems. From my family. From my friends. It started with one of your kind. The Cullen family."

Maria hissed and ceased her touches. "How I _loathe _them."

"You know of the Cullen family?" Jacob asked.

"Long ago, I was left in the same predicament as you child," Maria spat, clenching her hands into fists. "I was betrayed and left. Jasper Whitlock. He was strange and yet I was infatuated. I would feel annoyed one moment and then eased at the next. His very essence soothed me and irritated me at the same time."

"I knew him. He has a mate." Jacob stared at Maria and then turned back to Noah. "He can control the emotions in the room. He manipulates them."

"But of course," Maria snarled. Her expression softened a bit as she turned back to Jacob. "Please continue."

"There is nothing more to say. My heart was broken, but I allowed it to be. I knew this girl and loved her. Every day I loved her. I put her back together when she fell apart and yet in the end, I wasn't good enough. Nothing more than a friend. Always a friend."

Maria pursed her lips, and then it dawned on her. "What if I told you there was another way. What if you could avenge your betrayal?"

Jacob stared at Maria. "I could never hurt Bella."

"She isn't yours love, she belongs to another," Maria sighed, her voice oozing with sweetness. "We have each other." She stroked his russet hair and laid her head against his. "You are unstoppable. This has never been done before."

Jacob blinked. "What do you mean unstoppable?"

"The world is for yours to take Jacob," Maria murmured. "You are what is deemed impossible. The hybrid theory. You've proved all logic wrong. No one could defeat you. Tell me my dear, have you heard of the Volturi?"

Jacob nodded. "The girl I loved told me about them. Some type of royalty right?"

"You could say that," Maria growled, her eyes narrowing into slits. "With you by my side love, we could rule the lands. We could control. Can't you just _taste _the revenge?"

He thought for a moment and took a deep breath. "You won't leave me."

It wasn't a question, it was a demand. Maria nodded. "Of course."

"Let's go," Jacob said, "climb on my back."

The two rode into the darkness of that hollow night. No forgiveness. No regrets. Two lost souls now found into a morbid twist of ardency. Against all odds and nature the impossible was proven possible. There was no room for logic. No worlds of princesses and dragons. The only thing that existed was war and monsters.

The world would _never _be at peace again.

-:-

Authoress Note: Alright so I wrote this chapter to balance out things a bit. This came from my twisted little mind so don't hurt me haha. I actually wrote this as a request Ljv so here you go. I'm glad at least some of you enjoyed my story.


End file.
